Singing For You
by xXxTearsOfTrueLovexXx
Summary: Songfic, Dean Winchester and Eliot Spencer met in high school and dated for 4 years fell madly in love, a misunderstanding caused them to break up, but they still think about each other all the time, and hope that eventually they will get back together, which they eventually convey to each other by filming themselves singing song with lyrics that say how they feel.
1. Almost Lover

I Don't own rights to Supernatural, or Leverage, their characters or the song Almost Lover, by A Fine Frenzy. I make absolutly no claim over any of them.

Just as a warning I'm kind of a country music fanatic, if you don't like Country, I'm sorry, I've been listening to it my entire life, and its the main genre I know so this story will have a lot of Country.

Therefore I made it so Dean listens to Country when Sam isn't looking!

This is a AU Slash story.

Sam and Dean found John a few months after Jess was killed, He was in a hospital somewhere, he's fine now and they're back to hunting together again.

This Chapter is set before The Studio Job on Leverage

Hope Ya'll Enjoy

* * *

God he hated this day, Dean thought as he climbed into his Impala intent on finding a bar, still open this late.

It was the anniversary of the day he started dating Eliot Spencer, before they had both dropped out of high school, Eliot had stayed in school for about a year and a half after Dean had quit.

More painfully, it was also the anniversary of the day they had broken up 4 and a half years later.

He closed the door and turned the key in the ignition, the car came to life, and so did the radio, some chick was on it talking about lost love or some other shit, which confused Dean at first since that wasn't usually what the DJ's from his type of station talked about.

Then he remembered that Sam had been the last one to drive his car since he had been unconscious and Dad had his truck.

He cursed softly then leaned forward to change the station, but before his fingers reached the dial the song that the DJ had been going on about started playing.

"Your fingertips across my skin, the palm trees swayin' in the wind, Images"

He froze, his mind playing those exact images.

Conjuring up memories of another time, a rough, but gentle hand caressing his arm as they lay on the beach, that summer, The summer he'd spent with his reason for tonight's whiskey hunt.

He pulled his hand away from the dial, and let it rest on the steering wheel.

"You sang me Spanish lullabies, the sweetest sadness in your eyes, Clever trick" the song continued.

He could still remember that whiskey rough, but honey sweet southern accent crooning those old country songs in Spanish maybe they weren't exactly Spanish lullabies, but it was close enough.

He had never understood all the words, but he didn't have to, sometimes he knew the song already, could tell what it was by the tune, and he knew what Eliot meant to say, what he'd wanted to say, but couldn't let himself.

He knew it was the only way the Texan could trick himself into telling Dean how he felt.

Dean's hands shook as the song kept going.

"Well I never wanna see you unhappy, I thought you'd want the same for me"

He hadn't wanted to see Eliot unhappy, hadn't wanted to see him hurt in anyway, but when he tried to make sure that would never happened, the whole world had flipped upside down on him, Eliot hadn't understood that Dean wanted to keep him safe, and he had balked against the attempt.

He broke up with Dean the next day, pushed him away, so very far away, that Dean didn't know how to get back to where he'd been, physically he knew exactly where he was but mentally and emotionally he was lost since the moment Eliot had told him to get out of his life.

The poignant song kept going adding to the pain Dean was feeling.

"Goodbye my almost lover, Goodbye my hopeless dream"

They had been so close, had meant so much to each other, Dean had even started to hope that someday, when his mother's murderer was gone that he could at least slow done hunting, that he could be with Eliot, it was really just a hopeless dream.

"I'm trying not to think about you, can't you just let me be"

Dean still thought about Eliot all the time, no matter how hard he tried not too, especially lately.

"So long my luckless romance, my back is turned on you"

It had been luckless in the end everything that could have gone wrong did, and it was in the past now, it was behind him, he couldn't change what had happened between them.

"Should have known you bring me heart ache, Almost lovers always do."

He should have known from the beginning that it wouldn't last, eventually he'd have to leave and it be over, it was what happened with the other relationships he'd tried to have, He should've have known that it'd be the same with Eliot, no matter how much more stronger, more real it was.

"We walked along a crowded street; you took my hand and danced with me, Images"

They had done exactly that, John was on a hunt with some other hunters and Sam was with Pastor Jim, practicing Latin.

Eliot had come to see Dean, and they went into town for the annual fair the town Dean and Sam were staying in had.

It was one of the few times they got to hold hands in public, and they were walking and laughing together when Garth Brooks' To Make You Feel My Love started playing over the loudspeakers.

Eliot had pulled Dean into his arms and started dancing with him.

"And when you left, you kissed my lips; you told me you would never ever forget these images."

When Eliot was leaving on that last horrible day, He had sighed sadly and kissed Dean just as sadly.

"I'll never forget you" he had growled "I'll never, ever forget the way we were together"

"Well I never wanna see you unhappy, I thought you'd want the same for me"

Dean had thought that Eliot out of everyone he knew would understand why he couldn't stay with him, that he'd know that Dean had to be with his family, had to have his dad's back.

And that there was far to much risks involved to bring Eliot with him, He couldn't bear the thought of Eliot being hurt because of him, that thought gave him the worst nightmares, left him curled up on the floor screaming at night.

"Goodbye my almost lover, Goodbye my hopeless dream, I'm trying not to think about you can't you just let me be, So long my Luckless romance, my back is turned on you, should've known you'd bring me heartache, almost lovers always do" The women singing lulled.

"I cannot go to the ocean; I cannot drive the streets at night."

He couldn't not without seeing Eliot's blue eyes, feeling the ghosts of the memories of Eliot breath on his skin, his fingers in his hair.

"I cannot wake up in the morning without you on my mind" the singer crooned.

And she was right, once again, He couldn't everyday he still thought of Eliot, Every morning he woke up with his name on his lips.

"So you're gone and I'm haunted"

He was completely haunted by the ghost of their past, He was haunted by Eliot's memory as thoroughly as any vengeful spirit could ever haunt someone.

"And I bet you're just fine"

Dean figured that Eliot had long since moved on, probably had a steady job, a house, hell maybe even a wife and kids.

"Did I make it that easy to walk right in and out, of my life?"

Dean's face was covered in tears by now, Eliot memory assaulting him with every line of the song. It had probably been easy for the former high wrestling champ and football star, too move on, to forget the drop out who had loved him so much.

"Goodbye my almost lover, Goodbye my hopeless dream"

It really was goodbye, because there was no way Eliot would come back to him.

"I'm trying not to think about you can't you just let me be"

Dean wished he couldn't still feel the broken-ness of his heart that was shattered into so many pieces.

"So long my Luckless romance, my back is turned on you"

He knew that his love for Eliot was something of his past, and that it should stay there, but he couldn't seem to make it stay where it belonged.

"Should've known you'd bring me heartache, almost lovers always do" the song ended. Dean's broken heart felt liked it had been shattered into even more minuscule pieces.

He turned the radio off, and backed the car out; even more determined then before to find that whiskey.

He found an open bar, it one of those late night karaoke places, but hey, they sold whiskey and that was the only thing that mattered to Dean right now, and it wasn't like Sam was around to make fun of him or ask too many questions when he got on the stage himself and sang the song he'd listened to in the car in a deep and beautiful voice.

He went back to the hotel with a bottle of whiskey to keep away the memories. He stumbled out of his blue jeans and passed out on the bed.


	2. Not a Day Goes By

AN: I do not own Supernatural, Leverage, Lonestar or their song Not a Day Goes By.

It around 9 pm, when the team put the finishing touches on their latest case.

Their client had just left with a huge burden lifted off their shoulders, and an assignment to do something good for the other people that the team's latest mark had swindled.

Eliot had cooked them a huge dinner while Nate and Sophie explained to the client what had happened to the mark and what the client was getting.

When they finished eating their meal Eliot walked behind the bar and pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels, He held up the bottle to ask the others if they wanted any, Parker made a grossed out face, Hardison waved him off, Sophie shook her daintily "No thank you Eliot, none for me" Knowing already that Nate would want some, Eliot poured both of them shots.

He picked his up and easily kicked it back.

The Team looked somewhat surprised, as they had never seen Eliot drink anything but beer.

Nate looked at him for a few seconds, then shrugged his shoulders an expression of acceptance on his face, he kicked by his own drink then smiled at Eliot, who was already pouring them both seconds, confident that Nate would want it.

They both kicked by their shots at the same time, neither flinching at the burning liquid.

Nate looked quizzically at Eliot "So, Is everything alright?" he questioned the Hitter as the rest of the team took seats at the bar despite not wanting drinks.

Sophie sat to the left of Nate, Hardison on his other side and Parker on the right of Hardison.

Eliot glared at them for a second, for just one moment in an attempt to remind them that he was their protector, he was the strong one and he didn't need help, he didn't need them to worry about him, and that their insinuating that he wasn't alright was not okay with him.

Then his gaze softened "nothing, It's nothing" He mumbled, he looked down and poured another shot.

"You don't usually drink that much Sparky" Parker said, her worried and sad look on in full force, Eliot glared at the thief and somewhat defiantly poured downed the whiskey.

Sophie looked just as concerned as Parker "Eliot" she started to say something but stopped, not knowing what to say, they'd never seen Eliot like this before.

Eliot glared at the four of them.

"Hey man, what's wrong" Hardison said because now even the Hacker was getting worried.

"Man, you know you can talk to us about it, we your buddies" he added as Eliot's glare focused on him.

Again Eliot's expression softened, a sad and almost guilty looked settled on to his face, He looked at the whiskey bottle, his mouth opened a closed like he was trying to say something trying to figure out what to say. He glanced up at them, and then looked back down at the whiskey sadly.

"Memories" He growled, his voice full of emotion, he stood there for a minute looking down, then he reached a hand up and rubbed his face vigorously, before slamming his hand down on the edge of the counter and leaning against it.

"Moreau" Nate asked his voice barely audible.

"No" Eliot whispered.

"No" He repeated louder, his voice cracking with emotion.

"Something else, somebody else, that I used to know" he admitted heartache and pain weighing on his voice, adding a new edge to it.

This time Nate picked up the whiskey and poured them both shots.

Eliot nodded to him gratefully and threw back his fourth shot of the night.

"Wanna talk about it?" Nate asked as he put his shot glass down the counter.

"No" Eliot growled automatically.

"Yes" he said a moment later changing his mind.

"I don't know" he said softly, his voice cracking again.

The team could see the pain in his eyes and they all wondered what it was that was tormenting their friend.

Parker slid off from her stool and left the room, they all watched her go "What, What, girl where you going?"

Hardison called out after her "we're here trying to console our friend and your walking away?" he question even though she was already out of the room.

"Shut up Hardison" Eliot growled.

"Well Eliot, what sort of memories are they?" Sophie asked, ignoring Parker and Hardison's antics in favor of trying to talk the problem out of Eliot.

"Job related memories? Family related memories?" she added trying to categorize Eliot's issue, playing the shrink, even though the look Eliot was giving her clearly said 'Really, you're really trying to go there?'

Eliot never talked about his family; he didn't even talk about his past a lot, he'd drop hints here and there about things and jobs he'd done and places he's been, sometimes he'd tell them a story about a con he'd pulled off but never to much, and it was very rare for him to talk about people.

Parker came back into the room carefully caring a large, hard, black leather covered case, it had duct tape on the side and a few bumper stickers stuck to it in different places, but other then that it was obviously well taken care of.

She walked around the bar, Eliot watching her closely.

Parker gave him a small smile and tried to hand him the case "Play for me" she said quietly.

"Parker" Eliot said, sounding somewhat exasperated.

"Please" she added, he gave her an annoyed look "Please Sparky, it always seems to make you feel better" she said.

Eliot glared out the thief "Stay outta my stuff next time" he growled taking the case from her.

He carried it around the bar, and motioned for Parker to move the chair that were set up on the table since it was after closing time, once the chairs were down he gently, almost lovingly set the case down on the counter, he rested his hand against it, fingers drifting over the spot where the duct tape was stuck to it.

Then he undid the clasps on the side of the oddly shaped case and slowly lifted the lid, reaching in he wrapped his fingers around the neck of his old Martin guitar and lifted it out of the padded velvet lining that was its resting place.

He sat down the and held it in his lap, grabbed a pick out of a pocket in the case, testing it on one of the strings, he adjusted his seat, so he was more comfortable, then softly strummed a few notes, tuning the instrument until it sounded right.

He sat still for a moment, as if he were thinking, and then strummed out the first few notes of a song, nodding his head softly as he continued to play. After playing for a few minutes to get warmed up, he changed the chords he was playing, so that it was a different song, and then he started to sing softly.

"Got a picture of you, I carry in my heart, close my eyes to see it, when the world gets dark" his voice was so quiet it was almost a whisper "Got a memory of you, I carry in my soul , wrap it close around me, when the nights get cold"

His volume increased slightly "If you asked me how I'm doing, I'd say just fine, but the truth is, baby, if you could read my mind" He seemed to grow a little more confident, and got louder "Not a day goes by, that I don't think of you, after all this time, you're still with me it's true, somehow you remain, locked so deep inside, that baby, baby, oh, baby, not a day goes by"

Adjusting the guitar on his lap, he continued to play "I still wait for the phone, in the middle of the night, thinking you might call me, if your dreams don't turn out right, and it still amazes me, that I lie here in the dark, wishin' you were next to me, with your head against my heart"

"If you asked me how I'm doing, I'd say just fine, but the truth is, baby, if you could read my mind, not a day goes by, that I don't think of you, after all this time you're still with me it's true somehow you remain, locked so deep inside, that baby, baby, oh, baby, not a day goes by"

Pouring his heart into the lyrics, still strumming the old guitar "Minutes turn to hours, and the hours to days, seems it's been forever that I felt this way, not a day goes by, that I don't think of you, after all this time, you're still with me it's true, somehow you remain, locked so deep inside, that baby, baby, oh, baby, not a day goes by, that I don't think of you" he finished softly.

"Wow" Sophie breathed softly, Parker clapped happily for the music.

No one asked him anymore questions, they didn't say anything else, what could they say about Eliot's heart being broken?

He sat there holding guitar, looking down at the floor, his breathing was heavy, and his shoulders sagged.

Parker walked up to the hitter and put her hand on his shoulder, kneeling down to look at his face, she noticed the tears in his eyes.

She looked confused for a moment and then she said "its okay Sparky, we're here for you she whispered sadly then smiled.

Eliot chuckled softly at the crazy thief and gave her a small smile "I know Parker, thank you" He said quietly as he pulled out a handkerchief and dried off his face.

He sat there for another minute then looked up at the rest of the team "hey Hardison, think you can look up some information on someone for me?" he asked.

"Yeah sure man, who is it?" the hacker replied.

"His names Dean, Dean Winchester, and he's from Kansas, if that helps" Eliot said as he repositioned the guitar on his lap tuned it again and started to play one of Parker's favorite songs for her.


End file.
